Estranhos Sentimentos
by Hamaki-chan
Summary: [UA][YAOI][LIGHT LEMON] Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara vivem juntos em um apartamento perto do colégio. O que acontece quando estranhos sentimentos são descobertos? Título horrível. Vários Casais...
1. Chapter 1

Yo o/

Minha primeira fic no n.n

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto.

AVISO: Yaoi e um pouco de Lemon levíssimo ( na minha opnião o.ó)

AVISO²: Essa fic não esta betada porque sou nova aqui no FF... Se tiver erros, gomen, mas demorei um tempão revisando cada detalhe, espero que tenha ficado legal. ó.ò

Legendas

- fala "pensamento" -

(comentários inúteis da autora baka, u.u' se tiver...)

()()()()()() - troca de local/tempo

* * *

Naruto: - Que tédio -.-" - Naruto pensou alto.

Gaara: - Eu também não aguento mais. Nós ficamos os últimos 3 dias praticamente indo e vindo do colégio.

Sasuke : - Então vamos sair, ir no cinema ou em alguma festa.

Naruto: - Mas aondeeee, pelo que eu saiba não vai te nada hoje...- Disse deitando-se no sofá.

Sasuke: - Hmm... Ouvi a Ino dizer que a Akatsuki vai abrir hoje... - Sasuke propôs.

Akatsuki era um salão para festas que normalmente abria nos finais de semana e feriados, raramente durante dias úteis. Tinha uma certa má fama apesar de ser um dos locais mais freqüentados por jovens, quase sempre dava briga lá dentro, apesar dos vários seguranças do local, parecia mais um ringue de briga de galo.

Gaara: - Não gosto de i na Akatsuki, lá só da briga. - Comentou Gaara recordadando da última vez que fora no local, Naruto havia brigado para defendê-lo de um idiota qualquer.

Naruto: - A.. é só agente fica poco tempo, essas coisas normalmente só acontecem depois das 2 da madrugada quando ta todo mundo bêbado. - Naruto insistiu, fazendo uma carinha um tanto... fofa. O típico olhar de cachorrinho (no caso raposa) pidão debaixo de tempestade.

Gaara: - Ok... - Rendeu-se, não resistia aquele olhar de Naruto, era quase como uma tortura. - Qualquer coisa que aconteça e nós vamos voltar, não to afim de briga e nem presencia uma briga hoje...

Naruto: - Yosh :D - Respondeu, já estava animado novamente.

Sasuke: - Naruto. - Chamou fitando-o.

Naruto: - Hn?

Sasuke: - Vê se fica longe de confusão, ok? - advertiu com olhar reprovador.

Naruto: - Da última vez a culpa foi daquela baka que tava dando em cima do Gaa-chan. u.u A culpa não é minha se ela JÁ tinha namorado e o cara, além de ciumento, tava bêbado.

Gaara: - Já disse pra não me chama assim. ò.ó

Sasuke: - Eu to indo lá compra as entradas, vão se arrumando enquanto isso, e Naruto, aproveita e lava a loça já que hoje é o seu dia.

Naruto: - Kuso, tinha esquecido. -.-" - Praguejou, odiava lavar a louça.

()()()()()() (gomen x.x to com preguiça de escreve a parte da festa, não vai influenciar na fic..)

Era arressem 1 da madrugada e já haviam voltado para casa. Motivo? Naruto ficou bêbado e incrivelmente chato. -.-

Naruto: - Neeee, eu não to tão chato assiiiim u///u - Reclamou, não estava nem um pouco afim de sair de lá, fora simplismente arrastado de volta pra casa.

Sasuke: - Você nem tem idéia. ¬¬' "Ficar num lugar público com o Naruto bêbado é muito constrangedor ù.ú"

Naruto: - Mas tava tãããão legal lá... Waaaah ( isso foi um bocejo u.u ) - Já estava caindo as pedaços, nem se aguentava em pé.

Gaara: - Vai dormi. ¬¬

Naruto: - Até você Gaa-chan.ç.ç

Gaara: - Eu já vou me deitar, to morrendo de sono. E já disse pra para de me chama assim! ò.ó9

Sasuke: - Amanhã tem aula, e pelo que eu me lembre temos prova de Física... - Dando uma indireta bem direta pro Naruto, olhando-o em seguida - Aposto que você não estudo nadinha né?

Naruto: - Roooooooooooonc - Já havia dormido no sofá mesmo.

Sasuke: - Esse baka.. dexa que eu levo ele pra cama, podi i na frente Gaara.

Gaara: - Ok..

Gaara já havia entrado no quarto e fechado a porta, já passava das 1:30 da manhã mas Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Naruto.

Sasuke: - ... - Não conseguia entender, mas estava gostando de ficar parado olhando-o dormir. - " Parece um anjo..."

Naruto: - Gaa-chan... hmm... - Murmurou enquanto dormia.

Sasuke: - ...! - Não pode evitar um aperto no coração, imaginar que Naruto estava tendo um sonho, que até agora parecia bom, com Gaara... Queria ter ouvido seu nome no lugar daquele.

A um tempo, Sasuke percebera que o sentimento que tinha por Naruto era muito mais que amizade, de noite ele ficava observando o loiro dormindo, imaginando como seria o gosto de sua boca, como seria seu corpo por baixo de suas vestes.. Havia horas em que Naruto passava do limite e fazia coisas extremamentes idiotas, mas mesmo assim, não tinha como parar de pensar no loiro, ele queria uma prova de que o sentimento que tinha por Naruto era realmente amor, e ia tirar essa prova agora mesmo.

Com um movimento silencioso, Sasuke se aproximou da face do loiro ficando muito próximo de sua boca, os cabelos levemente caídos sobre sua face, a boca fina e avermelhada, aquelas peculiares marcadas dos lados do rosto, seus olhos (estavam fechados mas mesmo assim são lindos u.u).. era realmente um anjo. - " Um anjo sapeca " - pensou o Uchiha dando um sorriso de canto. Voltou a se aproximar do loiro, mas quando estava perto de seus lábios, o loiro deu sinal de quem iria acordar, fazendo o moreno se afastar um pouco, mas logo se reaproximar. Não aguentando mais, selou os lábios do loiro com os seus, inicialmente um mero selinho, mas que foi correspondido.

Sasuke: - ...?!? - Abriu os olhos e fitou a face de Naruto, o mesmo estava acordado mas com uma expressão um tanto sonolenta no rosto.

Naruto: - Eu... quero mais um... - Pediu, entrecortado pelo sono, que logo passou quando recebeu outro beijo do moreno, outro selinho. Naruto gostou, porém, queria mais. - Hmm...- Então enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com seus braços o puxando para perto de si e o beijou novamente, porém mais faminto.

Sasuke: - Naruto... Tem certeza de que quer isso? - Perguntou, não havia muito tempo que o loiro pronunciara o nome de seu amigo, e agora o estava beijando.

Naruto: - ... - O loiro não pronunciou nada, somente deu outro beijo no moreno, esse beijo era mais calmo, com mais carinho. Enquanto o beijava, Sasuke passava as mãos de leve nas costas do Uzumaki, arracando-lhe leves arrepios.

Porém o beijo for interrompido por Sasuke, que subiu em cima do loiro, que até então estava deitado no sofá, e passou a fitar o rosto sonolento abaixo de si. As carícias foram aumentando. Sasuke passava as mãos por dentro da camiseta de Naruto acariciando sua barriga definida enquanto este brincava com seu cabelo. Naruto começou a descer suas mãos para as costas do moreno lhe dando leves arranhadas, Sasuke continuava com suas carícias. Durante o beijo, Sasuke interrompeu o que estava fazendo para retirar a peça de cima do loiro, agora sem a camiseta, Naruto começava a descer suas mãos para a cintura do moreno, retirando-lhe aos poucos a calça juntamente com a peça de baixo, o moreno comaçara a ficar excitado e sugava de leve o pescoço do loirinho, arramcando gemidos abafados do loiro, por estar com a cabeça escorada entre o ombro e o pescoço de Sasuke. Quando este começou a descer pelo peito nú do loiro dando leves chupões e beijos, Naruto já estava ficando extremamente excitado com aquilo. Sasuke desceu um pouco mais até chegar aos mamilos do loiro onde começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua e dando leves mordidas.

Naruto: - Hmm... Ah... Gaa... chan... - Sussurrou num tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse. Nem havia reparado que pronunciara o nome de Gaara enquanto recebia aquelas carícias do moreno, só percebera quando Sasuke parou o que fazia para fitá-lo, era visível um sentimento de decepção e tristeza na face do maior.

Sasuke: - ... - Então era isso, o loiro não gostava dele, não da mesma forma. Naruto amava Gaara.. era demais para ele, levantou bruscamente e seguiu para o banheiro irritado, acabou por bater a porta um tanto forte, mas não estava nem ai para Gaara, a essa altura sentia até um pouco de raiva do ruivo por ter conquistado Naruto, trancou a porta e escorou-se na mesma, descendo vagarosamente até o chão com os olhos marejados.

Naruto: - Não! Sasuke, desculpa! Me desculpa por favor, eu... eu não queria ter dito aquilo... - Não sabia daonde, mas conseguira recuperar um pouco de sua consiênscia e levantara indo atras do moreno. Suplicava diante da porta de madeira, como pôde ter feito isso com ele?

Sasuke: - Naruto... vai dormi. - Disse fitando o chão, estava sentado em cima do tapete do banheiro, não queria, mas acabou por não segurar uma lágrima teimosa que rolou pela sua pele branca.

Naruto: - Sasuke... - Ia começar a se desculpar novamente quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Resolveu que dormir seria a melhor coisa a se fazer agora, amanhã conversaria com Sasuke, tinha que se desculpar, Sasuke provavelmente nunca mais iria falar com ele. Começou a caminhar lentamente até o quarto, quando entrou pela porta, a primeira coisa em que reparou foi em Gaara dormindo.

Naruto: - Gaara... - Murmurrou fitando-o. Passou reto e foi direto para sua cama, esse fora um dia muito confuso.

Sasuke: - Droga! - falou em meio a um soluço, a essa hora já não conseguia se controlar mais. Deu um soco na parede para ver se a raiva passava, mas nada. - "Eu não devia ter beijado ele, agora é tarde.." - Não sabia como agiria perto de Naruto, o loiro podia estar um pouco bêbado, mas com certeza lembraria do ocorrido naquela noite. - " Kuso.."

* * *

YOSH Ò.Ó9

Primeira fic aqui n.n

Se gostaram me deixem reviews, se não gostaram mandem reviews também, quer me dar alguma sugestão ou crítica ? Reviews o//

Esse é o primeiro SasuNaru que escrevo, e olha que esse foi um semi-lemon!  
Já escrevi em outros sites, mas quando vi uma "propaganda" do eu resolvi entrar e ver como era. Não deu outra u.u, amei. º¬º

Sasuke: - Baka, ¬¬ me fez um idiota apaixonado e ainda teve a coragem de me faze emo. ò.ó9

Naruto: - Nyaah, eu gostei :3

Eu: - Primero, meu caro Sasu-emo-chan: você já é um baka, u.u e outra, tu é praticamento um emo não assumido (nada contra emos...). ¬¬

Sasuke: - ò.ó"

REVIEWS O//


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto u.ú

Aviso : Yaoi (boyxboy love º¬º)

Legendas

Nome: fala "pensamento" -

(comentários inúteis da autora baka, u.u' se tiver...)

---- - troca de local/tempo

* * *

Naruto: - Sasuke... - Naruto não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. O que aconteceu entre ele e o Uchiha não podia ser esquecido tão facilmente. 

Lentamente, a porta do quarto começou a ser aberta dando lugar a imagem do belo Uchiha. Naruto resolveu nem olhar para ele. Apenas fechou os olhos rapidamente e fingiu estar dormindo.  
Sasuke foi em direção ao armário, pegou seu pijama e saiu do aposento. Naruto lentamente abriu os olhos após ouvir a porta se fechando, olhou para o lado e ficou fitando por longos minutos o rosto do ruivo.

Naruto: Ta todo mundo louco ou so eu? - sussurou. Não sabia o que estava sentindo pelo Uchiha, muito menos por Gaara. - Prova hoje... que saco - virou-se de barriga pra cima e ficou a observar o teto do quarto. Pouco tempo depois Naruto havia dormido, sua cabeça e sentimentos podiam estar uma bagunça, mas não resistiu ao sono.

Depois de Naruto cair no sono, Sasuke havia retornado ao quarto. Este olhava fixamente a imagem do loiro dormindo a sua frente. Passou por ele e parou em frente a cama de Gaara. Olhou e examinou todo o corpo do ruivo.

Sasuke: "O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Droga Naruto, vamos ver de quem você gosta afinal.." - Pensou indo em direção a cama, colocou os chinelos felpudos de lado e ficou um tempo sentado antes de deitar-se. - "Amanhã vai ser um longo dia..."

----

Gaara fora o primeiro a acordar, foi a cozinha e começou a preparar seu café-da-manhã. Passou a mão na xícara de café, pegou um dos pães de dentro do saco marron e foi a mesa. Sasuke saiu do quarto com grandes olheiras e cabelo bagunçado. O moreno pegou um xícara, encheu-a com café, 3 colheres de açúcar e sentou-se junto ao ruivo.

Gaara: Você ta com uma cara horrível...- comentou sem nem olhar para Sasuke. Este apenas tomou um gole de seu café quente.

Sasuke: Gaara, você sente alguma coisa pelo Naruto? - perguntou seco e extremamente direto. Queria um resposta e queria agora!

Gaara: E-eu? C-claro que não! - respondeu gago. Porque sentiria algo pelo loiro? Além de amizade, é claro, não tinha interesse algum nele.

Sasuke: Me diga, Gaara, você gosta de alguém? - fitou o rosto agora rubro de Gaara.

Gaara: N-não. Porque?. - fitou a xícara que segurava. - "Naruto.."

Sasuke: Nada não, to indo. - tomou um último gole de seu café, levantou-se e lavou sua xícara. Foi ao quarto, vestiu-se, pegou a mochila e saiu do pequeno apartamento.

Gaara: o.õ - ficara apenas observando Sasuke fazer tudo aquilo. Porque ele tinha feito aquele tipo de pergunta? Balançou a cabeça dispersando tais pensamentos e olhou para a porta do quarto. Naruto também não estavados melhores.. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com você ontem de noite que eu não estou sabendo? u////u - acabou lembrando da "conversa/interrogatório" que tivera com Sasuke - Sasuke acordou no mesmo estado que você esta agora...

Naruto: Nada! ù////ú - corou. Foi até a mesa, sentou em uma cadeira e apoiou a cabeça em cima do braço que estava sobre a mesa, com o outro pegou um pão francês e enfiou um pedaço na boca, mastigando sem muito ânimo...

Gaara: To indo, quando sair fecha a porta e a grade. E vê se não chega atrasado, da última vez o Iruka só faltou te chutar pra fora da sala. - levou a xícara até a pia e foi ao banheiro.

Naruto: Eu sei, eu sei.. O problema é que ele só pega no meu pé Gaa-chan...

Gaara: Me chame de Gaa-chan de novo e eu não respondo pelos meu atos ù.ú - saiu do banheiro, pegou a mochila e saiu.

Naruto: ...Hmm... um dia ele acaba gostando...- terminou de mastigar o pão e começou a se arrumar.

----

Na escola:

Iruka: EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO CHEGA MAIS ATRASADO! - gritou Iruka em plenos pulmões.

Naruto: -.- - A enchaqueca mais o seu sensei berrando nos seu ouvidos... que belo dia...

Iruka: Vai senta que eu vo passa a prova agora!

Naruto: Ok, ok...

Iruka: Bom.. A Prova de hoje é sobre os logarítimos, nós já estamos vendo essa matéria a 4 aulas, portanto espero que todos se saiam bem hoje.

Quase todos: Haaai!

Naruto: Logarítimos não, logarítimos nããããooo ;o; - choromingava na sua carteira.

Sasuke: "Ele é horrível em matemática, ainda por cima não estudou nada." Baka...

Sakura: Falou alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? - perguntou curiosa.

Sasuke: Humf... - bufou voltando sua atenção para a prova. - "Muito fácil..."

Hinata que observava de longe não pode deixar de se preocupar com o loiro. Naruto nunca fora bem em nenhuma matéria, exceção para artes e educação física. Pior ainda em matemática.

----

Depois da prova:

Naruto: Sasukeee..

Sasuke: Hm?

Naruto: Comé que 'cê foi na prova..?

Sasuke: Bem... essa matéria é facil..

Hinata: E-eu também a-acho que f-fui bem..

Kiba: Eu to ferrado i.i

Shino: Muito fácil..

Lee: Yooooosh! O fogo da juventude que me ajudou :Db

Tenten: Fogo da juventude.. sei.. ainda descubro o que é isso u.ú

Gaara: Você não deve ter se saido muito bem né Naruto?

Naruto: Não ;o;. Essa matéria é chata demaaaais. Gaara-kun.. você não teria um tempinho pra me esina ela depois? n.n

Sasuke: - pontada de ciúmes - Se quiser eu te ensino Naruto.. u///u

Naruto: Prefiro o Gaara-kun - mostra a língua - Que tal se agente enstudar num dia que o teme não esteja lá em casa, ein, ein? n.n

Kiba: iii... ai tem coisa ein.. - cochichando com Tenten.

Tenten: uhum, uhum... - afirmando com a cabeça.

Sasuke: - pontada master de ciúmes - ¬¬

Gaara: Por mim...

Sasuke: - fervendo de ciúmes - ò.ó

Sasuke: Humf.. - Vai pra debaixo de alguma árvore.

Naruto: - vendo Sasuke se desaproximar - Gaara-kun, eu tenho que i ali resolve umas coisinhas já volto viu ;)

Gaara: ..?

----

Sasuke: - Ouvindo Mp3 - ...

Naruto: Hey, teme..

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Teme...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: TEME ò.ó - simplismente berra u.ú.

Sasuke: Que foi agora?

Naruto: Agente... precisa conversa... sobre ontem a noite...

Sasuke: Nós não temos nada pra conversa.

Naruto: Desculpa.. - respondeu, era visível a tristeza no rosto do menor.

Sasuke: ...- fitou o rosto do loiro a sua frente, não resistiu e aproximou seu rosto do de Naruto.

Em um instante Sasuke selou os lábios do loiro com os seus, pouco se importando se havia ou não alguém os observando naquele momento. Na hora Naruto começou a ceder e a corresponder ao beijo do moreno, era gostoso, era bom te-lo perto de si. Sasuke começou a aprofundar o beijo, era como se precisasse dos lábios do menor para sobreviver. Quando a falta de ar se fez presente eles se separaram.

Naruto: Sasuke... - não sabia o que dizer, apenas fitou o moreno nos olhos, por um bom tempo ficaram assim. Até que o moreno não aguentando mais deu outro beijo no loiro.

----

Gaara: Hmm.. o Naruto ta demorando.. podem almoçar sem mim... - disse se virando na direção oposta a do grupo

Lee: Haaai:)b

Gaara: "esse é animado u.u ..."

----

Naruto e Sasuke continuavam se beijando. Sasuke estava deitado por cima de Naruto, ambos estavam em algum lugar um pouco mais escondidos que antes. Se beijavam carinhosamente. O loiro estava bagunçando o cabelo do moreno enquanto este mantinha as mãos do lado da cabeça do menor.

Gaara: ...!

No instante em que Gaara viu os dois, virou-se de costas e começou a correr de volta ao colégio. Seus olhos estavam marejados e balançava a cabeça frequentemente tentando em vão esquecer a cena que presenciara segundos atrás. Não parou de correr até chegar ao banheiro. Quando entrou, passou uma água no rosto, se olhou no espelho e começou a fitar seu próprio rosto. Pouco tempo depois entrou alguém no banheiro, Gaara enxaguou o rosto novamente e secou-o, saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a sala de aula. Quando entrou no local, olhou para o profressor pedindo permissão para entrar, a qual não foi negada, e começou a andar lentamente de volta para sua classe.

Naruto: Gaara.. acontenceu alguma coisa com você? - Naruto sentava atrás do ruivo nas aulas, seria impossível ignorá-lo até o final da aula.

Gaara: Nada... - nessa hora Gaara lembrou-se do período da manhã quando perguntara para o loiro "aconteceu alguma coisa com você?". Para o ruivo foi como juntar 2+2. - "Eles dormiram juntos..." - Gaara pensou depois de pensar um pouco. Era muita coincidência, Naruto e Sasuke acordarem em péssimo estado.

Naruto: Hmm.. Ok o.ô.

Gaara: ...

Sasuke: - perguntando em voz baixa ao loiro - E então, o que deu nele?

Naruto: - sussurrando - Sei lá, ele não quer me contar... Sasuke..

Sasuke: Que foi?

Naruto: Será que ele nos viu? - perguntou corando de leve.

Sasuke: Muito improvável..

Naruto: Mas a Hinata-chan disse que ele tinha ido nos procurar...

Sasuke: .. Depois agente resolve isso, presta atenção na aula pra não se dar mal nas provas de novo..

Naruto: Hm.. ok.. mas ainda acho que ele pode ter nos visto. - virou pra frente fitando a nuca do ruivo.

Gaara não estava mais prestando atenção na aula, olhava para a rua com um olhar entendiado (tipo Sasori sabe?). Naruto estava com um pouco de medo, sabia que o ruivo sentia alguma coisa por ele, fora Sasuke quem o avisou, mas não saberia como agir perto dele se o ruivo realmente havia presenciando o beijo deles..

Iruka: Naruto! Presta atenção na aula muleque! - gritou tocando um giz em Naruto, assustando o loiro.

Naruto: H-hai ºOº

* * *

Nyaah :3 

GOMEN PELO ATRASO T.T

Muita prova e agora essa da feira de ciências u.u

Mas ta ai o 2 capítulo n.n

Sasuke: Até que não fico tão ruim assim ¬¬

Naruto: ...

Narutinho? Ta tudo bem contigo?

Naruto: Hai n.n

Sei ¬¬...

- AS REVIEWS O//

Genteim ºOº. Eu tive 8 reviews na minha primeira fic!!!!!!! - pulando de felicidade - ARIGATOO

----

Aluada Ninfadora:

Que bom que você gostou do início n.n

\o/ Eu simplismente AMO esse triângulo e.e

Brigadão pela review

----

Uzumaki kagome-chan:

º¬º

Yoooosh :Db

SasuNaruGaa Foreeeever o.ó7

Ta ai o 2 cap n.n espero que goste ;)

----

Maay:

XD

Triângulos amorosos são d+!

Pelo menos eu adoro um o.ó

Ta ai o 2 cap n.n

----

Uchiha Gih:

ºOº

Giiih Ç.Ç

So sua fãããã :O

Adoro suas fics '-'

Poxa.. brigadão pela crítica n.n tentei acerta nesse cap. agora...

Ta ai a continuação :3

----

Hyuuga-kun:

o.ô Nossa

Bom.. Ta certo que eu goste de ItaNaru.. Mas fazer um Darklemon x.x

Acho que não consigo escreve o Itachi violando o Naru-chan Ç.Ç

Fora isso, espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n

----

Ero-Kitsune21:

Ta ai o cap 2 ;)b

Espero que goste n.n

----

lari-thekiller:

wow :)

A maior review x)

Bom.. Fazer ItaNaru é um opção... Eu também adoro esse casal e talvez faça o.ó

E muito provavelmente lá pelo meio/fim da fic eu acho que vo faze um especial

Desculpa a demora pra posta x.x

espero que tenha gostado do 2 :)b

----

Allkiedis:

XD - Postei o cap 2 o mais rápido que pude... colégio atrapalha sabe x.x'

Nyaaah ;3 Ainda bem que gosta de SasuNaru e GaaNaru, não sei se dexo GaaNaru ou SasuNaru o.ô

Mas nesse cap teve bastaaante SasuNaru ;D

O Sasuke só presta pra fica com o Naru-chan mesmo xP

Espero otra review ein ;D

* * *

AVISO: A partir de hoje os trabalhos e provas do colégio tão diminuindo... quase certo que vô posta um cap. toda sexta ;)

Arigato minna n.n


End file.
